


sorry boys...

by hey_you_with_the_face



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Beefy Bucky Barnes, Daddy Kink, Fan Art, Humor, M/M, MILD - Freeform, this is an equal opportunity stucky daddy kink household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: Just some doodles for Valentines day celebrating our fellas' little kink...





	sorry boys...

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day, sweeties!
> 
> Please enjoy these humble doodles of Steve and Bucky wearing shirts that I feel express their feelings quite nicely :D

  



End file.
